<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments of Love - NishiHiu by RanmaruKirino3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684020">Fragments of Love - NishiHiu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3'>RanmaruKirino3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was something Nishikage never planned and expected during the FFI... yet he did. And to someone he didn't expect as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiura Kirina/Nishikage Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments of Love - NishiHiu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/gifts">Anitzei_Pendragon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishikage didn't know how it started. </p><p>All he knew was they started to get closer after they got the chance to talk while staring at the chaos their team always manages to make. </p><p>The two of them were at a safe distance from the chaos that started after Endou tripped and his entire tray flew all the way to Kazemaru's head, drenching the poor tealnet with broth and his head covered with noodles. Things started to get scary when Kazemaru glared at Endou which scared Asuto who tipped his glass of juice which ended up on Kozoumaru's clothes, Kozoumaru suddenly stood up and bumped into Haizaki who landed on Hiroto who's face landed on his own food. </p><p>Nishikage, sensing that something was going to happen, just decided to leave the dining room before he could even get involved. </p><p>A small smile crept on his face as the gentle breeze and the cool temperature of the night hit him. Being outside at night helps him calm down despite the things that they were facing in the FFI. </p><p>A soft sound of a page turning caught his attention though. </p><p>At the bench under the street light was a familiar spiky ice-blue hair.</p><p>Slowly approaching the teen to not startle him, Nishikage quietly sat beside him. </p><p>Hiura looked up from his book and gave him one of his gentle smiles. "Too chaotic inside? I can't read when during dinner. I'm scared the books will have a stain from the food. No matter how careful I am, I can't guarantee how the others would be." </p><p>Nishikage blinked before looking at the window. "There was a flying ramen and bathing in juice going on inside." </p><p>Hiura chuckled "See? This poor little book would be either covered in orange juice or broth if I was there." </p><p>Nishikage chuckled a bit. "But why out here? Isn't your room more comfortable?" </p><p>"It's too stuffy in there. Besides, I like the open air."</p><p>Nishikage blinked. He didn't expect that somehow... Both of them had some things in common. </p><p>Maybe... Just maybe... They could start being friends?</p><hr/><p>And ever since that day, he watched the ice-blue haired boy quietly. </p><p>Despite not having a direct interaction with Hiura after that night, he learned a few things about him.</p><p>He would do anything for blueberry flavored snacks, especially blueberry cheesecake.</p><p>He usually reads during their day offs or if practice ends early.</p><p>He goes to the sports store first, then go to the library to borrow a book, then go straight to a cafe to read and order something. </p><p>Nishikage would often see Nosaka approach Hiura and they talk a bit, but not long.</p><p>He didn't know why, but one day he just found himself standing behind Hiura protectively, even during games. He just found himself watching him, his moves, the opponents who are being a threat to the ice hissatsu player (he realized he'd tense when something happens to Hiura), and he finds himself smiling when he sees that happy look on his face.</p><hr/><p>Hiura, on the other hand, noticed the sudden change on Nishikage's actions. </p><p>The normally distant and quiet teen was always beside him, often asking if he already ate lunch/dinner. </p><p>At first, he found it confusing. But after a while he found it...</p><p>...comforting.</p><p>They found comfort in each other's presence that they were almost together most of the time. </p><p>And this didn't fail to get the attention of their teammates. </p><p>They noticed that Hiura and Nishikage's actions towards each other had changed.</p><p>How their usual activities during day offs had changed as well, both of them going out on their own and adjusting their schedules to go to the places they both wanted to go to.</p><hr/><p>However, as time passed by, Nishikage had been feeling something at he hadn't felt before. </p><p>And it only occurs when he is with Hiura or when he thinks about him. </p><p>Worried, he decided to approach and talk to Norika about it.</p><p>Gently knocking, Nishikage waited for a response from the occupant of the room. </p><p>It didn't take too long for Nishikage to get one, with Norika opening the door with her ever comforting smile on her face. </p><p>"Nishikage! Do you need something?" Norika asked </p><p>"Um... Yeah. I kinda need to discuss to you something. It's about Hiura." Nishikage sighed </p><p>"Hiura? Did something happen between the two of you? A fight maybe?" Norika asked as she let the taller goalkeeper enter her room before closing the door behind them</p><p>"No. We didn't fight. It's just..." Nishikage sighed again, not knowing how to explain this. "I just feel weird when he's near me or when I think about him." </p><p>Norika blinked, getting a hint of what Nishikage was talking about. </p><p>"Do you feel your stomach going weird when he's there or when you're thinking about him?" </p><p>A nod. </p><p>"How about your heart races?" </p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"You like him. A crush." Norika squealed. </p><p>At the mention of the word 'like', Nishikage had realized what he really felt towards the ice-blue haired boy. </p><p>It was common for friends not wanting to see their friends hurt or crying, but it hurts him to see Hiura cry or upset. </p><p>His day suddenly becomes complete if he sees Hiura smile, not a forced one. But a real one. </p><p>The need to protect him wasn't just because he was a friend. It was because he actually felt something towards him that was more than friendship. His protectiveness over Nosaka was way different than protectiveness over Hiura. </p><p>"Nishikage?" Norika's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Norika-san..." Nishikage started to say, his thoughts now getting clearer as he finally understood what he was feeling. "I like him, I really like him." </p><p>The wide smile on Norika's face had made it clear that his feelings were well understood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>